Pour protéger mon royaume
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Je suis Elizabeth Liones, troisième princesse du royaume de Liones. Il y a 3 000 ans, la guerre entre le clan des démons et tous les autres clans s'est terminé de façon brute mais malheureusement depuis quelque temps, certain démon réapparaisse un peu partout. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me battre pour sauver mon royaume. Et pour ça, je me battrais jusqu'au bout.


Il y a trois mille ans, existait une guerre qui déchirait l'ensemble de Britania, cette guerre est connue, aujourd'hui, sous le nom de _Guerre Sainte_. Les clans vivant sur Britania se rassemblait pour détruire l'un des clans des plus puissants, le can des Démons. Le clan des Déesses avait réuni sous ses ailes, les clans des géants, des fées et des humains pour lutter contre leurs ennemis jurés. D'après les seules informations qui avait réussis à survivre de cette guerre, le clan des Déesses auraient réussis à sceller le clan des Démons, aux prix de leur vies. Malheureusement, bien des centaines d'années après cette guerre, le sceau qui enfermait les Démons semblait s'affaiblir car des attaques de monstres secouait Britania. Ces monstres, appeler Golems, ont été créés par les Démons pour détruire tout ce qu'il y avait à détruire. Mais les autres clans qui avaient survécus, se dressaient face à ces créatures, refusant de laisser leur royaume se faire détruire.

Dans l'un des royaumes les plus attaquer par ces Golems, le royaume de Liones, royaume puissant créer par des humains. Vivait le roi Baltras, un homme avec la capacité de prédire le futur. Le roi vivait avec ses trois filles, les princesses Margaret, Veronica et Elizabeth. Les trois princesses étaient vraiment appréciées par leur peuple, en particulier la dernière princesses, Elizabeth qui n'hésitait jamais à faire de son mieux pour les protéger. Ce qui lui attirait, généralement, les foudres de son père et de sa sœur Veronica qui la surprotégeais tout le temps. Margaret, bien qu'inquiète pour sa sœur, avait depuis bien longtemps décidé de laisser sa petite sœur faire ce qu'elle voulait car elle savait pertinemment que derrière son jeune âge et son innocence, se trouvait une jeune femme forte prêt à tous pour protéger les personnes à qui elle tient.

Les trois princesses possédaient, chacune un caractère bien distinct. La princesse Margaret, âgée de vingt-deux ans, et future reine de Liones avait le caractère le plus calme des trois. Posée et réfléchie, elle était juste sans pour autant être sévère. Ses longs cheveux indigo et ses magnifiques yeux orange la rendait incroyablement belle. La princesse Veronica âgée de dix-huit ans était, quant à elle, avait des cheveux courts violets et des yeux orange comme sa grande sœur. Veronica possédait un caractère de garçon manquer et surprotecteur envers sa petite sœur Elizabeth, et n'hésitait pas à la gronder pour la plus petite faute commise. Elizabeth, âgée de seize ans était la plus naïve et intrépide. Elle n'hésitait jamais à aller au-devant du danger pour aider autant de monde qu'elle le pouvait. Ses longs cheveux d'argent et son œil gauche bleu contrastait avec ses sœurs. Malgré leurs différents, toutes étaient extrêmement proche et s'entraidait quand il le fallait et vivaient des jours heureux.

Malheureusement, chacune d'elles savaient pertinemment que les jours heureux qu'elles vivaient venaient de finir, et que maintenant, elles devaient remplir leur rôle de princesses pour protéger leur peuple. Margaret suivit leur père, aidait ce dernier alors qu'il était tomber malade et, à l'aide des capitaines des chevaliers sacrés prenait le rôle de reine provisoire afin de mener le peuple. Veronica elle, avait décidé de se lancer dans l'armé malgré l'interdiction de leur père, mais avec Griamore ses côtés et ses amis, le roi savait qu'elle serait entre de bonne main. Mais savait surtout qu'elle n'irait jamais sur le front sans une raison valable. Le roi s'inquiétait principalement pour sa dernière fille, Elizabeth car celle-ci avait décider de se battre à côté des chevaliers sacrés et ne voudrait jamais, pour rien au monde rester derrière. Ce qui avait valu d'énorme dispute entre père et fille ainsi que sœur et sœur.

Depuis le début de la guerre, la princesse Elizabeth avait été confiné dans le royaume et était privée d'en sortir. Alors que, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était en sortir pour aller se battre. Mais, malheureusement elle était bien surveillée. L'un des meilleurs chevaliers du royaume, Ban le Non-Mort, était censé veiller sur elle par ordre du roi. Mais Elizabeth, connaissant bien Ban et savait parfaitement qu'il était plus qu'un voleur qu'un chevalier lui avait demander de l'entraîner en échange d'argent pour qu'il puisse boire autant qu'il le voulait. Ban ne refusa pas, trop heureux de pouvoir boire les meilleures bières du royaume. Dans un sens , il fallait s'en douter, Elizabeth ferait tous son possible pour aider son peuple, même se jeter au pied de l'ennemi alors utiliser son baby-sitter pour elle ne la gênait pas. Elle se sentait mal bien évidement mais elle devait le faire, pour protéger tous ceux qui compte sur elle.


End file.
